Home
by wishesdreams
Summary: "Through the Earth, Sun, Moon and Stars, align us Elementals forevermore. Tie our souls, our entire being, to be eternally entwined with one another. Only Death shall tear down our Bonds. Air, Earth, Water, Fire, Light and Dark, we are Your Children, and we will not be denied our request. So Let It Be Written, So Let It Be Known, So Let It Be."
1. One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Gallagher Girl series. All rights reserved goes to Ally Carter, Disney Hyperion, Nelson Agency etc. No copyright infringement intended. No money is being made. This is strictly for entertainment purposes. I also don't own any pictures I may use, I get them off of Google Images.

**Warnings: **language, blood, explicit violence, abuse, character death

**Notes: **A new idea that's been in my mind for a while now. Hope you all enjoy it! There are no spies in this, it is AU and noncanon. Please review, favorite, follow but I will not and **never **tolerate flamers or vulgar reviews.

Part I

_The Beginning_

Chapter 1

_"…__the stench of death…"_

Guilds were a pack, a family.

Guilds were life.

A set of eight in each one, each an Elemental. There was the Alpha, the Beta, the Hunter, the Protector, the Healer, the Seer, the Elder, and the Scribe. Each role was instinctively known but the element did not choose. Your instincts did during the ritual one would have to do in order to make a proper, traditional Guild.

A flower bloomed suddenly as a finger touched the ground. It was a sunflower, bouncing happily in the sun. Cammie sighed, blowing a raspberry through her lips as she sat, criss-cross, on one of the many fields in Gallagher. Barely anyone roamed where she was, except for the few Earth Elementals the Academy enrolled. Cammie, of course, was one of those few.

Tragedy had struck the small town of Roseville, Georgia. The Elemental Guild called The Circle of Cavan had murdered fellow Elemental, and childhood playmate, Joshua Peters *. Joshua was a Light Elemental, a Seer. He had left with DeeDee Daniels, one of the Earth Elementals, on a car ride outside of Roseville to visit Joshua's sick aunt.

They never made it.

They were found a week later, scorched and burned (giving evidence of it having to do with a Fire Elemental) and they were given to their respective families in pieces.

One by one.

Cammie shuddered before she forced herself to think of something different, less morbid. Something butted her arm and she looked down to see her familiar, Onyx. Onyx was a black wolf pup with clear blue eyes and a mischievous personality.

"There you are," someone said.

Cammie looked up at who was standing in front of her. Rebecca "Bex" Baxter stood in front of her best friend, hands on her hips. The sun's glare was a halo surrounding Bex's form, making her look majestic, ethereal. There was a dark red-orange Celtic tattoo spiraling up Bex's left arm in a delicate design, allowing everyone to know she was a Fire Elemental and sometimes, by default, a vicious Beta in a Guild. Neither Bex or Cammie were a part of a Guild, most of the adults thought it too dangerous, too foolhardy for underage elementals to be part of something so serious, so life-alternating.

Bex grinned impishly at Cammie. "Come on, you're going to miss lunch." As Cammie stood, gathering her bag, she missed the concerned look that flashed over Bex's face before it disappeared as soon as it came. She looped her arms with Cammie's, guiding the Earth Elemental back towards the Academy building, and into the Great Hall.

"Cammie!"

Once she stepped foot in the premises, she was attacked by small arms and blonde hair. Cammie chuckled softly as she hugged Elizabeth Sutton, dubbed Liz by the student body, back. "Hey, Lizzie,"

"I was so worried," The Air Elemental scolded. "Don't you dare scare me like that again, you hear?"

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Yes, mother," she teased good-naturedly.

Liz grinned before she took off down the hall towards the trickle of Air elementals, all bearing the dark gray tattoo that crept on the left side of their neck, curling onto their collarbone. Cammie looked around the crowded Hall, easily spotting Macey with the other Water Elementals, a sky blue tattoo on the inside of her wrist.

She saw Grant Kanavos sitting with the Light Elementals, the white tattoo easily spotted on his right arm in a fashion just like Bex's, and Zachary Goode was sitting with the Dark Elementals, his tattoo a pitch black color on the right side of his neck like Liz's own. Tina Walters was conversing loudly with her group that was mixed with Fire, Water, Air, Light and Dark respectively. Tina was a Dark Elemental and, by instinct, an Alpha, regardless of her reputation as a gossiper.

Earth Elementals had a different tattoo, one not so visible to the public. It started by their right hip before crawling upwards in a curved design to their right shoulder blade, cutting across their back. It was colored a bright and dark green and was hidden easily by clothes.

Cammie sat down with fellow Earth Elementals Ross Aitken, Cara Wilson, Lily Wright, Wilhelm Kruetz, and Olivier Garnier and Bex drifted to her fellow pyromaniacs. "Hi, Cam-Cam!" greeted Lily in her normal cheerful way. She was struggling with her burger.

Ross sighed, "Honestly, just cut it with the knife so it'll be easier."

Lily blinked. "Oh."

"Where'd you run off too?" Cara questioned, eyeing Cammie shrewdly. She flushed as she responded, "Uh, one of the courtyards."

Cara gave her a knowing look, nodding. "Alright, then. You doing ok?"

Cammie shrugged, looking at the table. Olivier was easily cutting through his steak, Wilhelm was stuffing his face with the Chinese variety the table offered, and Ross was teaching Lily how to cut her burger. In many ways, it was a very normal lunch hour.

"How are all of you?" Cammie asked, causing the table to descend in thoughtful silence for a pregnant pause. DeeDee's death had hit them hard, harder than the Light Elementals of the school.

"We'll be fine," Olivier groused through his mouthful of steak. "We have each other, so it's all good and dandy."

"Ugh," Cara wrinkled her nose. "Chew with your mouth _closed_."

Olivier rolled his eyes. Wilhelm grasped Cammie's hand and when he removed it, a small flower sprouted gingerly in her palm. It was his silent way of giving moral support and saying that he was going to be fine. Cammie gave him a wide smile.

"Have you all heard?" Ross inquired once Lily was happily chewing on her beef burger.

"Heard what?" Cara raised an eyebrow.

In many ways, Ross was just like Tina Walters when it came to gossip and resources. He looked around, albeit nervously, before he explained in a low tone, "Someone in Gallagher created a Guild."

Lily shrieked, Cara dropped her glass on the table, Wilhelm blinked indifferently, and Olivier nearly choked on his piece of steak. It caused a few heads to swivel, especially from the teachers' table. Everyone watched the Earth Elementals when news of DeeDee's death hit the papers. They were a close knit unit because there were only seven of them in the entire school and most thought that her death would cause one of them to collapse with grief and breakdowns.

Oh, they did just that alright but they mourned either in each others' company or their own.

"Uh, there was a spider," Cammie lied in order to ease the suspicion and curious glances. "Ross killed it."

After a few more glances, everyone that had looked went back to their business, and the Earth Elementals turned back to Ross.

_"__What?"_ Cammie snapped lowly. "Who? Do you know?"

"Rumor has it that it's Tina and her ilk," Ross informed. "I heard from my Papa that they're sending some representatives from the Royal Guild to scope it out."

Olivier's jaw went slack, chewed steak out in the open, and Cara didn't even scold him for it. You knew there was a problem if Cara never gave a scathing comment over Olivier's lack of table manners.

"The Royal Guild?" Lily murmured in astonishment. "Why would — what's the _point_? What could the RG even do? Once the Ritual is performed and finished, nothing could break the bond. The Bonds are infinite, forevermore. There is absolutely nothing they could possibly do."

"They could think of punishments," Cammie said. Her mind was still processing the information that someone in their school might've created a Guild, even though it was highly frowned upon in both magical and non-magical parts of the world if said Guild was made of underage students.

Guild was _life_.

It was forever.

Only _Death_ could tear them apart.

"Like what?" Cara asked.

Wilhelm cleared his throat; they looked over to see a piece of paper in his hands. Written in spidery script was:

_They could make them do community service or show them the results of an unfinished Guild that performed the Ritual wrongly._

Olivier's lips thinned. "But a wrongly performed Ritual means death doesn't it?"

Wilhelm and Cammie both shook their heads. "No, it doesn't." Cammie said. "It means insanity, sometimes it means death."

Ross nodded. "You're literally, legitimately, tying your heart, mind, body, and soul to the other Elementals in your Guild. I mean, sure, you can marry someone else who isn't apart of your Guild but in all sense, you only belong to your Guild forever, until you die at least."

The others on the table shuddered at the thought of insanity, death, and being tied forever to someone just because of a Ritual.

"We don't know for sure if Tina has a Guild or not," Cammie frowned at Ross. "You shouldn't rely so heavily on rumors and gossip."

Ross rolled his eyes, like always, and said, "I love you too, Cam-Cam."

Lunch was over quickly and the Earth Elementals split to their separate ways. Wilhelm to the library, Lily and Cara to the gym, and Ross with Olivier to their dorm room so they could discuss and dissect the subject of Tina's alleged Guild. Cammie walked the hallways silently, shifting into the shadows like a Chameleon, and she explored Gallagher Academy once more.

The Academy was built from stone and, in a way, the stone used was once tied to the earth in some form. Like any of the other Earth Elementals, the walls of Gallagher spoke to them, whispered in their ears about the comings and goings in the halls, so it was no surprise to Cammie when the Academy murmured in her ear that afternoon before dinner. However, she was flabbergasted to realize what was going on.

The alarms screeched and blared in her ears, making them feel as if they were bleeding. Cammie tore through the halls, down corridors, and pushed passed the panicked underclassmen while the upperclassmen tried to calm everyone down. She bumped into Grant and Zach, who crashed into a suit of armor.

"Cammie," called Zach as the Light and Dark Elementals scurried after them, catching the attention of Madame Dabney, who was frighteningly fast at her old age, who chased after them.

"Cam_mie_!" Grant called, a bit desperate.

No one knew why the alarms screamed, why it was pulled, or what was going on. Mr. Solomon soon began to run after Cameron Morgan as well. They didn't know that she was running right into the murder scene.

All that flashed through Cammie's mind was a courtyard, green and beautiful in the moonlight. A figure was sleeping innocently by the large oak tree, their chemistry books scattered around their legs. It was a female since the busty chest was a dead giveaway. Cammie knew the hideout; she was_ there_ for half the morning.

Then, there was another figure, this one sketchy enough, wearing the Circle of Cavan emblem. There was a knife, a short scream, a burst of body-freezing fear, blood, and the stench of death.

_"__No!"_ Cammie screamed out into the cold air of the November night as she slammed through the doors leading to the courtyard. The murderer was gone but the girl was still there, blood seeping through the open wounds, bloodied knife nowhere to be found. _"No!" _

_Not Joshua…_

_"__No!" _

_Not DeeDee…_

_"__No!" _

_…__not her…please, no…_

Her blood was staining the Earth as if it were being burned by a fire.

Grant cursed expletives intensively; Zachary threw up his lunch, Madame Dabney drew in her breath and looked her true age, while Cammie still ran and Joe Solomon still trailed behind her.

Ella Johnson was a Light Elemental, an eighth grader. She was only thirteen years old and she was dead.

"Does anyone know what happened?" the Headmistress, Rachel Morgan, Cammie's mother, demanded immediately. "I need to know, now."

Cammie was swaddled in a blanket, perched on her fathers' lap even though she thought she was way too old and big for that. Her hands were stained a pinkish-red since she was desperately tried to stop Ella's corpse from bleeding any more. She tried to pump life through the broken body but it was no use because her teachers pulled her away kicking and screaming from Ella and into Zach's dutiful hands, who had then used his Element to encase her in a soothing darkness.

"Why didn't I see this?" Grant had muttered into the night. "I should've _seen _this."

"Cammie?" Her mothers' head swiveled to her own. "Do you know what happened?"

Cammie didn't even recognize her own voice as she whimpered, "Blood…so much blood…oh, God…"

Her mothers' eyes softened but she was determined to know the truth. "Cammie," she said, "Do you know who did this?"

Cammie let out a jerky nod and a moan, "_yes…"_

The others populating the room, her teachers, parents, and six members from the Royal Guild, along with the C.S.I. and police, all shared shrewd looks. "Who did it, then, girl?" questioned an impatient RG member. He had the power of Fire.

"Xavier," another hissed. "_Behave_."

Wisely, he fell quiet.

Cammie mumbled something underneath her breath but no one caught it so she was asked to repeat herself. She closed her eyes, seeing the blank eyes of shock, pain, and terror… "The Circle of Cavan did it," Cammie said as loud as she could manage. "I _saw it_."

"You're a Seer?" An RG said in shock. She was very pretty with blonde curls and a calming presence.

Cammie shook her head. "No, but the Academy was built with stone, which is tied to the Earth is some way. If I listen close enough or look hard enough, I can notice everything that happens in Gallagher. However, I didn't see Ella until it was too late."

"Oh, Cammie," her father gripped her tight even though his arms were shaking. No one blamed him.

"This is getting out of control," an RG member shouted. "That Guild needs to be shot down. Why are they doing this? Is it just for _fun_?"

"Apparently," someone says.

"Honey," Rachel smiles at Mathew, but the order is still there. "Take Cammie to the Infirmary, please."

He nodded and soon Cammie was swept out of the room, away from the debate and rising voices over what to do about the Circle of Cavan. She fell asleep to vacant eyes and a bloody knife.


	2. Two

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Gallagher Girl series. All rights reserved goes to Ally Carter, Disney Hyperion, Nelson Agency etc. No copyright infringement intended. No money is being made. This is strictly for entertainment purposes. I also don't own any pictures I may use, I get them off of Google Images.

**Warnings: **language, blood, explicit violence, abuse, character death, underage drinking, underage drug use

**Notes: **Please review, favorite, follow but I will not and **never **tolerate flamers or vulgar reviews. Thank you for all the feedback, especially from my old reviewers! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and story!

**Reviews **

To Guest (1): _Wow, thank you so much! I'm glad you like my story!_

To Guest (2): _Thank you!_

To Guest (3): _Thanks so much! I just updated, as you can tell. Really? Whenever I looked, even in the books, they never said Grants' last name, and that it was the fandom (i.e., us) who gave Grant the last name Newman. I decided, since he was practically described as a Greek God to give him a Greek-originated last name. So, yeah, I'm doing my own spin, being creative and all that jazz. _

To Sunniva Steiner: _Haha, thanks so much! I'm glad you reviewed this instead of shunning me or something for ending Out of Mind (don't worry the sequel will be up soon). Thanks for reviewing! :DDDDD_

To GirlsGenerationLover1: _Thank you! I'm ecstatic that you like this!_

To imapeppergirl0824: _Hi again, hope I won't disappoint you with this chapter!_

To a fan: _thanks, don't worry though, there will be zammie but probably around chapter 6-10.. _

Part I

_The Beginning_

Chapter 2

_"…__France has no problem with them…"_

The air was frigid but that was normal in Georgia whenever winter came near. A cigarette was placed in between her teeth. With a snap of her fingers, a flame ignited on her pointer finger and with practiced ease lit the cigarette. Bex took a drag.

"That's going to kill you someday," Liz said as she leaned against the wall. She blinked her large eyes at Bex, who rolled her eyes. "What? I'm only stating the truth, Rebecca!"

"You're beginning to sound like my mother, Liz love," Bex said before she took another drag.

Liz narrowed her eyes. "What would Cammie say?"

Bex half-sighed, half-growled at the small, female, Einstein for interrupting her peace, not to mention doing it with obvious guilt-tripping techniques. "It's not going to work," Bex said. "I don't care what Cammie thinks."

Bex, of course, was lying. She _did _care because regardless of if Cammie thought it or not, she was fragile and easily broken. Cammie was a porcelain doll that you had to handle with care. All Earth Elementals were, it was practically coded into their blood. Earth was delicate, in the other Elementals eyes. It's why the entire student body kept an eye on the six Earth benders in the entire facility, afraid one of them would break beyond repair because of DeeDee's death…

Then, Ella was targeted and killed on Gallagher soil, and Cammie watched the entire thing happen through her weird psychic ability with the Academy and its' stone it was built with, earth magic still imbued in the halls.

"Where is Cammie?" Bex inquired. "I haven't seen her since she was taken away to be interrogated by the RG and the council."

Liz shrugged. "Cara would know. They probably hogged her when she was taken to the infirmary."

"There've been rumors," Bex muttered. "About someone here making a Guild."

Liz blinked. "I heard that too. People are saying that it was Tina who made it."

"That doesn't make any sense," Grant said as he entered the conversation, seemingly out of the blue. "Tina would be blabbing and half the world would know about it already."

Liz and Bex laughed softly. "That is true," Liz nodded her head. "She would do that, especially since she's an Alpha by instinct."

Golden eyes peered at them through the darkness, narrowing, before disappearing as if they were never there in the first place. Liz, Grant, and Bex continued a light conversation, with Bex taking drags from her cigarette. Liz scolded her over the health issues it brought but Bex rolled them off her shoulders with ease, all the while Grant was snickering.

* * *

Cammie woke up to white walls.

_Where am I? _She wondered. _Am I dead or in an asylum for crazy people? _

She gingerly lifted herself into a sitting position and soaked in her surroundings. Relief tingled throughout her entire body and she sighed, grateful, because she saw that she was in the infirmary. A snore made her look towards the figure slouched in the plastic chair. Wilhelm was snoring obnoxiously as he slept.

It made Cammie giggle, at the irony.

The boy of few words snored as if he were waking the entire country.

"Oh, good, you're awake!" Cara bustled her way to Cammie, holding a basket of homemade goodies. "Lily, Ross, and I baked these for you."

Cammie held the basket, looking at it warily. "Ross…made this…?" she wasn't sure if it was edible enough to eat, or if it was poisoned in some way by Ross's horrific cooking skills.

"Hey!"

The Cook himself shuffled into the room, offended. "I have you know that I'm a terrific cook!"

Cammie snorted. "You burned water and set a toaster on fire."

He flushed, turning a bright red. "That was Olivier's fault, not mine!"

"Don't bring me into this," Olivier said. "I did nothing but read magazines that day."

"Exactly!" Ross turned on him. "You're my partner! You were supposed to guide me!"

The Frenchman rolled his eyes, opening another magazine as he plopped down on one of the many plastic chairs the infirmary had to offer. "Stop talking, Ross," Olivier said, "You're giving me a headache and I haven't even begun to drink yet."

Contrary to what her roommates thought, Cammie didn't break at the mention of alcohol or drugs. In fact, she truly didn't care at all. As long as it didn't affect her, Cammie didn't give a damn what one did to their body. It was theirs, not hers. Their choice, not her own.

Of course, that didn't mean that she liked the idea of underage drinking and drug use but she wasn't going to mother-hen her friends into quitting. It was their choice after all, their struggle. She would be there as someone to lean their shoulder on or steal their car keys whenever they were shit-faced drunk.

It happened more than once.

Cara rolled her eyes, scowling at the mention of hangovers. "Those are the worst," she whined. "The hangovers, I mean."

"Then don't get drunk," Lily said as she entered the room, scrunching up her nose. "Why are we speaking of this? The walls have ears, you know."

"Yeah, ears that only allow us to hear from," Ross snorted. "Unless some of the RG brought an Earth Elemental?"

"They didn't." Cammie said. "You know how shielded we are in Guilds or, well, anywhere."

Lily nodded her head. "Yeah, it was a pain to get my father to agree to let me come here. He called me last night, worried about how I was dealing with all of the murders going about." She rolled her eyes. "He's so overprotective."

"You don't know overprotective," Ross scowled. "You haven't met my family to know overprotective."

Cara winced. "Ouch. I met them once. They coddled the both us to the point where I wanted to rip someone's head off just so I could get some peace." She turned to the others and explained, "Literally. They didn't even let me _pee _without someone knowing where I was going."

"I am the youngest," Ross muttered.

"Lucky you," Cammie grimaced. Ross made a face.

Olivier blinked, befuddled. "You Americans are weird with your views over Earth Elementals. France has no problems with them."

The others openly stared at him. "You mean you don't have a tracking device imbued into every single item you own?" Ross goggled.

Cammie's jaw went slack. "_Tracking devices?_ Isn't that a bit…much?"

Ross slumped his shoulders. "Not to my family. They also make sure someone's watching me at every second while I'm here."

Cara peered at Ross. "I really hate your family sometimes."

"Well, you're stuck with us!" Ross groused. "Happy birthday, cousin-mine."

"It's your birthday, Cara?" Lily asked, beaming.

Cara glared. "No."

Olivier chuckled. "Unfortunately, no I do not have any tracking devices on my person."

"Lucky son of a bitch," Ross muttered underneath his breath. Lily smacked him upside the head.

"Language," the brunette scolded. Ross mocked her, making a face. For the next two hours, Cammie was surrounded by her closest friends, other than her roommates, as they joked around and discussed overprotective family members and Guilds.

"So, do we still think it's Tina?" Cara asked. "I mean, I room with her and Eva. I could ask."

"She'd deny it," Lily shook her head. "There's no way she'd risk telling the truth or gossiping about it regardless what other people say about her. She's an Alpha, it's her job to protect the Guild, the Pack and blabbing about it when they're all underage is not something that's best for their safety."

Cammie nodded. "I get that. Tina may be many things but stupid she is not."

It was a funny thing, really. Out of everyone, it was the unlikeliest group that knew Tina was smart enough to keep quiet about whether or not she made a Guild.

"Besides, don't Guild's get tattoos?" asked Olivier.

Ross shook his head. "My siblings are part of a Guild but the only tat they have is the one saying what Element they possess."

"So there's no other way?" Cara inquired, looking quite put out for an odd reason.

Ross responded, "Nope. Whoever created the Guild has a 90% chance of staying under wraps, unless they do something completely idiotic to bring attention to themselves, like getting into battle with another Guild."

Cammie leaned back, closing her eyes, listening to the banter of her fellow kin. No one noticed the relief that flickered, briefly, over Wilhelm's face once Ross had said there was no way for the Guild to be sought out unless they brought attention to themselves.

* * *

"So, Grant, want to do some spying?" Zach looked at his best friend, smirking.

The Greek Adonis (dubbed by the female student body) sighed as he closed his book. "One would think you are obsessed with the notion of being a spy,"

Zach scowled. "Well, _excuse_ me for wanting to bring life to the party."

"What party?" Grant asked. "Are we going to snoop around the girls' bathroom again like peeping toms'?"

Zach went pink. "That was one time!"

"That was last month!" Grant shot back. "It's like you don't remember the shit you made me do this year!"

He rolled his eyes. "You know you love me."

"Unfortunately," Grant grumbled.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Zach asked, lying back on his bed.

"I," Grant started, "Want to read."

Zach huffed. "Fine, then. I'll go over to see if Bex wants to do something."

Grant rolled his eyes. "It's like you and Bex are fuck buddies."

"We are not!" Zachary defended. "She's like a sister to me. I don't know about you but I don't do incestuous relationships."

"I don't have any siblings, dumb butt," Grant rolled his eyes. "I'm just playing with you. everyone knows that you only have eyes for a certain blonde Earth Elemental."

"Don't bring Cammie into this!" Zachary burst in flurry of mortification.

Grant wiggled his pointer finger in Zach's direction, along with waggling his eyebrows upward. "Ah, ah, ah, I never said anything about Cammie."

Zach went red to his ears. "Shut up, Grant, or else I tell a certain British Fire Bender how much you fantasize about her in the bathroom."

A pillow was thrown.

"Don't you dare!"

Zachary laughed.


	3. Three

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Gallagher Girl series. All rights reserved goes to Ally Carter, Disney Hyperion, Nelson Agency etc. No copyright infringement intended. No money is being made. This is strictly for entertainment purposes. I also don't own any pictures I may use, I get them off of Google Images.

**Warnings: **language, blood, explicit violence, abuse, character death, underage drinking, underage drug use

**Notes: **Please review, favorite, follow but I will not and **never **tolerate flamers or vulgar reviews. Thank you for all the feedback, especially from my old reviewers! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and story! Oh, my partner _wishes_ just published her first story! You should go check it out and give her some feedback. Sorry if I missed any reviews!

—**dreams**

**Reviews **

To Greeneyedsmirker: _thank you! I'm sorry about you being confused, the back story is in this chapter so there isn't much dialogue. _

To Guest (1): _Aw, thank you! It's fine, I had that same argument with __**wishes**__ a couple weeks ago over Grant's last name._

To a fan: _Thanks! Haha, I hope you like this chapter_

To a fan (2): _You do have a point, I actually had a story idea for this so it'll all depend on if I have enough inspiration for the novel. My sister wants to make it into a manga, though._

To ZoeZ2: _Wow, thanks so much for the review! Really? I didn't even notice that I was close to Cammie's reaction. Thanks so much for the support! Hope you like this chapter!_

To imapeppergirl0824: _I don't mind! I love that you comment on my stories! Thank you!_

To Sunniva Steiner: _THANK YOU! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! :)))))))_

Part I

_The Beginning_

Chapter 3

_"__It was an odd system but it worked."_

_"__No one knew when the first Elemental surfaced. They were accepted back when religion revolved around Gods and Goddesses. It was the norm for Elementals and they never hid even when the Romans invaded or the Greeks or the Egyptians or the British, anyone who invaded, anyone who might've condemned them for their powers. Of course, it helped that majority of the human population possessed some sort of Elemental power, whether it was a small spark or not. _

_Of course, wars broke out across the country for land, for riches and prosperity. Most of the humans that barely scraped by on elemental powers found their efficiency in other fields, crawling through the ladders of society to get to where they wanted. Some Elementals preferred to travel as nomads and spread their wisdom in the towns' they visited. _

_The Light, Earth, and Air Elementals tended to stray away from the battles unless they had no choice, but the Water and Fire Elementals were always bloodthirsty. Some in the olden days thought Elementals were Gods' Gift or that they were demigods. _

_With the instinctual role in a Guild is known either during the Ritual or by the time they're born. The Elder and the Scribe were mostly Air Elementals, and they were practically the same except the Scribe only wrote and never actively searched for more knowledge like the Elder loved to do. _

_The Alpha and Beta were the main ones in power in a Guild, majority being Fire and/or Dark Elementals. The Healer was the one who liked to mother people they knew in their own fashion, tending to be Earth Elementals. The Seer leaned mostly to the Light Elementals, while the Hunter and Protector were Water Elementals for the most part._

_It was an odd system but it worked. Even those who weren't blessed with the power to bend and manipulate the elements had, in some way, the same inheritance as one would get by being in a Guild, and human life advanced in various, complex ways."_

Cammie yawned, closing her history textbook. She glanced at her alarm clock, eyes widening when she noticed it was three in the morning. Snores erupting from Bex's bed alerted her to the fact that they were passed out. Liz's lamplight was still on but she was sprawled on her stomach, highlighter perched in her right hand, with her AP Chemistry book open in front of her. Macey, as always, looked like a beauty queen even as drool dribbled out the corner of her mouth. Bex had the remnants of an English project on _Macbeth_ but it looked like she was crushing it underneath her stomach.

Onyx was curled in a ball adorably on her pillow and Cammie smiled softly, scratching her oldest companion behind her ears. Bex's familiar was a dark red fox, named Collette, who was eyeing her curiously. Macey's familiar was a black cat named Trickster, and Liz had a wise and oddly tamed owl, who she promptly named Athena.

Her mind raced but she slowly crept out of bed, causing a tingle to shoot up her spine from the coldness emanating from the wooden floorboards. Onyx poked her head up at Cammie, cocking it to the side curiously. Cammie gave her a small smile and motioned for the wolf to follow. Onyx complied with enthusiasm as her tail started to thump and wag.

Cammie and Onyx (who preferred to prance around the hallway) walked in relative silence. There was not a sound in Gallagher, not even the super intelligent students like Liz were up at this house, not even the procrastinators who left projects to the last minute were shuffling around.

It was just Cammie, and Onyx, and—

Something slammed into her, a blur, and they both crumbled to the ground in a pile of entwining legs, bumping elbows, and sharp chins. Cammie's head slapped the linoleum floors, causing a sickening _crack _to echo the hallway. There was a sharp intake of breath, a few more footsteps rushing forward to help, and the sweet smell of fresh apples.

Cammie blinked, dumbfounded beyond recognition. Blurred strawberry blonde hair was in her face, nose, mouth, eyes…

Periwinkle blue eyes appeared in front of her, sparkling with concern, as pink lips morphed out, "Oh, my, goodness — Cammie? Are you alright? Oh, my, gosh — _Cadee_, you see what you caused me to _do_?"

"I'm sorry," someone — the girl, Cadee — whimpered softly. "I…I didn't mean it, Eva…"

"Shit, Bex is going to have our asses for lunch," someone else murmured, a male this time.

Cammie blinked again and slurred, "Bex…? Who that? They sound fun…ny…"

There was a pause, and then someone burst out in expletives until Tina Walters hissed, "_Benjamin Weber_, you shut your mouth now!"

Benjamin quieted smartly with a, "Yes, Alpha,"

The scent of cherry blossom perfume and chocolate filled Cammie's nose when Tina knelt down by her head and murmured, "Where does it hurt, Cam?"

Cammie was silent before she let out a moan. _"My head…"_ and promptly fell unconscious for the millionth time this week.

This time, it was Tina who cursed.

* * *

A few minutes passed, or was it hours?, when Cammie came to. Her mind was churning in slow directions and there was a pounding ache that seeped deeply into her skull, making it terribly hard to concentrate on her surroundings. Befuddlement coursed inside of her, fogging her brain, as she gingerly made her way to sit up.

A hand touched her shoulder. "No."

Cammie looked up in shock, which caused a jabbing pain to electrocute her, and blinked at Wilhelm. Cammie, in all her years, had never seen him in anything other than the school uniform or normal, weekend attire. He was wearing — _pajamas_. They were the same color ( a light green) with black polka-dots. The shirt was button down and the pants had a draw string.

It was _adorable_.

However, Cammie blurted, "_What_? Wilhelm?"

Wilhelm grinned sheepishly at Cammie before sitting at the foot of the bed she was placed in. Cammie then took in her surroundings. The room was medium sized, the bed was a four-poster, and there was a vanity dresser, two doors, and a small bedside dresser. Onyx was snoring by her feet.

"Whose room is this?" inquired Cammie.

Wilhelm turned pink a little, to the tips of his ears. It was something very outlandish to witness.

"Mine." The Earth Elemental responded.

His voice was very deep and sensual sounding for someone who barely spoke a sentence in class or, well, anywhere. It made shivers crawl up and down Cammie's spine, a reaction she quite _liked_, dare she say it.

"Oh," she murmured. "Why am I in your room?"

"I can answer that," someone else said as they stepped out of the shadows in the room.

Cammie gasped, startled, jumping slightly as she stared at the strangers' golden eyes. The woman smiled at her, warmly. "Hello, Cameron."

"Hi," Cammie said. She wasn't sure what to think of this, what to do, so she decided the best way was to be polite. "What's your name?"

"I am Sabine de Haas. It is a pleasure to meet you." Sabine grinned at the teenager.

Cammie didn't relax for a second. "Why am I here?"

Sabine adopted a concerned look. "You had a concussion, sweetie. I'm the Healer for the Tridus Guild."

Cammie blinked. _"Tridus?"_

Wilhelm smiled thinly. "It's a variation, of some sorts, from the word _Triton_. You know, the minor God in Greek Mythology."

Cammie's jaw dropped. She pointed her finger at her friend. "You — You _talked_! In a complete sentence!"

Sabine laughed, roaring, while Wilhelm rolled his eyes. "I chose not too," he explained, looking quite rundown. "Talking takes a lot out of me."

Cammie nodded her hand, understanding, before something sparked in her mind as she briefly remembered Eva crashing into her, causing her slight concussion. There were three other people there, a girl named Cadee, someone named Benjamin, and…

"Wait…is this _Tina's_ Guild?"


	4. Four

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Gallagher Girl series. All rights reserved goes to Ally Carter, Disney Hyperion, Nelson Agency etc. No copyright infringement intended. No money is being made. This is strictly for entertainment purposes. I also don't own any pictures I may use, I get them off of Google Images.

**Warnings: **language, blood, explicit violence, abuse, character death, underage drinking, underage drug use

**Notes: **Please review, favorite, follow but I will not and **never **tolerate flamers or vulgar reviews. Thank you for all the feedback, especially from my old reviewers! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and story! Oh, my partner _wishes_ just published her first story! You should go check it out and give her some feedback. My goodness, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! This chapter took longer than expected to write because I'm being drowned by homework and projects and practice. I hope I didn't disappoint but since I'm going to have a three-day weekend (no school on Monday for me), I'll try to write extra chapters if I can so I can easily publish for you guys. Once again, I apologize!

—**dreams**

**Reviews**

To Guest: _thanks!_

To a fan: _Yeah, this Cammie is very different, somewhat, from the Cammie we know and love in the series. I mean, I'm trying to keep them in character as best as I can but it's hard since I'm no Ally Carter._

To greeneyedsmirker: _By the way, have I said how much I love your username? Anyway, your welcome and thanks so much for your kinds words! They really made my day! don't worry, Zammie is coming soon but I want to build the base for the plotline first so Zammie will, unfortunately, have to wait._

To Sunniva Steiner: _HAHA, DON'T WORRY I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FREQUENTLY but my AP class, unfortunately, has revised my writing schedule massively. Anyway, thanks so much for the support!_

To miaadventure: _Aw, thanks so much! Yeah, sometimes I don't catch those mistakes even though I re-read each chapter. My brain likes to torture me by skipping over those details that need to be edited._

To 8: _Aw, thanks! Your review made me smile, my cheeks are hurting. Don't worry, plenty of Zammie coming up in sooner chapters, probably around chapter 6-10? I haven't decided yet. Hope you like this chapter! _

Part I

_The Beginning_

Chapter 4

_"…__wickedly sharp dagger…"_

"Kiss Me Again" by We Are The In Crowd (ft. Alex Gaskarth) was running through Liz's mind as she frantically tried to calm herself down. Bex was pacing furiously in front of her, one hand resting on the small of her back, the other running through her hair. Macey was talking to someone on the phone, someone Liz wasn't familiar with, Grant and Zach were conversing with one another softly, every once in a while searching something up on the internet.

Mathew Morgan was blinking in a daze next to her. Rachel Morgan was speaking to two members of the RG, a blonde and a tall redhead. Mr. Solomon was sitting on Mathew's left, gently patting his hand for comfort.

Liz didn't really know what was going on, to be honest. She had woken up where she'd fallen when Macey had screamed bloody murder. Of course, it caused Bex to jump to her feet instantly, a wickedly sharp dagger in her hands. Which, of course, caused Liz to scream bloody murder — because, _honestly_, who kept a dagger underneath their _pillow_?

"It's a safety mechanism!" Bex defended herself against Liz's glare.

Liz huffed and muttered, "_Safety mechanism_ my butt."

It caused Mr. Solomon to crash into their room, hands ablaze with his element, as he looked for the source of danger. Even now, Liz hadn't known _why _Macey screamed as if something terrible had happened.

And then they learned that Cammie, along with ten or so other students, had disappeared in the dead of the night. There was also a small puddle of dried blood in a corridor, which raised many flags and alarms.

There was also the small fact that _two_ Earth Elementals had gone missing in Roseville, only shortly after one had been murdered.

"You _are not_ shutting my school down, _sir_!"

Liz flinched at the venom that was practically pooling in Rachel Morgan's mouth. She was one daunting Alpha Female. It was horrible to even consider shutting down Gallagher, even temporarily. It would tell the Circle Guild that they were calling quits, giving up, showing weakness. It meant that many Elementals had to travel out of the country to get back home, giving those foul murderers free game to the unsuspecting students.

There were many opportunities for an ambush and a mass murder if Gallagher Academy was closed. The blonde RG seemed to understand it too for she placed a comforting hand on the redhead's shoulder. The man relaxed visibly and it made Liz smile, despite the seat-gripping tension that cloaked the room, since it was totally obvious that the two RG were life-partners.

Life-Partners were the equivalent of mates in a Guild or, well, anywhere on earth. Some call the pairs _soulmates _or _soulbound_. It all meant the same thing, really. Each person was fated to someone somewhere on the earth, whether you lived in California and your other half lived in Japan. Some never found that person, the one said to share the other part of your soul with you, and those depressing stories always made pity and terror curl in the bottom of her stomach.

Macey touched Liz's elbow. "Come on," the Senators' daughter whispered, "We need to have a meeting."

Liz blinked but nodded as she got up from the couch, grabbing her bag and AP Physics textbook and notes before the teenagers slipped out of the Headmistress' office with the adults non the wiser.

"Where are we going?" Grant asked as Macey and Bex took the lead of their group. People in the hallway stared and gaped or gave them sympathetic glances. It was common knowledge by now that Cammie Morgan and Wilhelm Kreutz were missing, along with several other students, such as Eva Alvarez and Tina Walters.

"Shh." Bex hissed at the Greek Adonis before they ducked into a different hallway, this one darkened. It took a while (and a lot of blinking) for their eyes to adjust to the surrounding darkness. "This way," the fire Elemental murmured before pressing her hands onto a piece of the stone and applying force.

"How'd you find this?" Liz asked at the same time Zachary blinked, "Oh, so you finally discovered this passageway?"

The wall trembled and moved, giving way to the once obscured hallway that servants' once occupied back in the 1800s. Macey's phone provided the flashlight as did Bex's palm, which was completely engulfed in flames. It was then that Zachary's question finally registered in their minds.

"Wait — what the bloody hell do you mean 'finally discovered'?" Bex whirled around to face Zachary, who chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Honestly. Cammie and I—," He began.

"Oh," Macey narrowed her eyes. "So, you were alone?"

Zach glared. "As I was saying, we found it during the first week of freshman year."

"Great makeout spot, Goode," Grant said, nodding his head, acting like any teenage, hormone-driving male would. "I approve."

Zachary gawked, too shocked to do anything. "I'll kill you, Goode!" and then Macey and Bex descended on him as if they were vultures and he were the dead carcass left behind. The thud of their bodies hitting the concrete floor echoed throughout the passageway, as did Grant's loud chortles, and Liz's mind was too busy whirring with possibilities, scenarios.

Of what?

She didn't quite know.

And that's what scared her, the not knowing. Zachary's yelps of pain, along with Macey's and Bex's yelling, and Grant's laughing at his roommates' unfortunate beating, faded from Liz's ears as her mind raced.

_My God…why didn't I see it before…Cammie — Cammie's in Tina's Guild! _

* * *

Miles from Gallagher, deeply entrenched in a forest, laid a medium sized two-story cottage belonging to one Earth Elemental Wilhelm Kruetz. On the first floor, in the only bedroom closest to the back patio door, occupied Cammie, Wilhelm, and Sabine. Cammie was still in her pajamas, her head was still throbbing, and her previous question was left unanswered and she unsatisfied.

Sabine chuckled. "It's cute. You're like an insatiable kitten."

Cammie glared. "Who're you calling a kitten?"

Sabine threw her head back and laughed heartily, causing Wilhelm to smile. Cammie sighed. "Alright, please just answer the question. Is this Tina's Guild?"

Sabine and Wilhelm shared a look, stretching out the unneeded silence much longer than necessary. Just when Cammie thought she'd burst, Wilhelm said, "Yes,"

"Oh." Cammie blinked. There wasn't much of that satisfying emotion of getting told the truth in the pit of her stomach like normal. Maybe it was because she already knew, albeit subconsciously, that Tina had created a Guild, and that she was smart enough to keep it a secret.

_Well_, Cammie thought, _that secrets' out now since there's probably been twelve riots at Gallagher by now. _

"I'm sorry," Cammie finally said. "For, you know, accidentally unveiling the secret of your Guild."

Sabine laughed again. "It never truly was a secret, Cammie. Everyone knew Tina created the Guild, they just didn't have enough proof for it or thought she'd be so egotistical she'd paste it all over the internet proclaiming what she's accomplished." The golden-eyed, ebony-haired girl snickered. "Only a fool would do such a thing, risking their Guilds' safety and state-of-minds so early in the bond."

Cammie breathed in deeply. "Are we going back to Gallagher?"

Sabine blinked. "Oops, I sort of forgot about that tidbit. Of course you're going back, I don't know where Tina is, though."

"Is she the Alpha?" Cammie asked.

Wilhelm nodded his head. "Yes."

Cammie's stomach growled, allowing the three to know of its' displeasure in not being fed for breakfast. Cammie blushed, Sabine laughed, and Wilhelm blinked. "Come," Sabine said to the two Earth Elementals. She opened the door, and scents of crisp bacon, sausage, and eggs wafted to Cammie's nose. "I think Ava is making her normal delicious concoction."

_Now or never, Cams, _she thought, breathing deeply, as she took the outstretched hand and began her walk to meet the Tridus Guild.

Tina's Guild.

_Wilhelm's_ Guild.


	5. Five

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Gallagher Girl series. All rights reserved goes to Ally Carter, Disney Hyperion, Nelson Agency etc. No copyright infringement intended. No money is being made. This is strictly for entertainment purposes. I also don't own any pictures I may use, I get them off of Google Images.

**Warnings: **language, blood, explicit violence, abuse, character death, underage drinking, underage drug use

**Notes: **Please review, favorite, follow but I will not and **never **tolerate flamers or vulgar reviews. Thank you for all the feedback, especially from my old reviewers! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and story! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! School is taking its toll on me and I write in intervals for this story, plus I've been having major writers' block on how to proceed to the major plot points I want to happen here. Thanks for all the patience and support!

—**dreams**

**Reviews**

To greeneyedsmirker: _Haha, thanks so much!_

To miaadventure: _Thank you! I don't mind metaphors, I just have a hard time trying to find where to put them in this story, though._

To Sunniva Steiner: _Lol, exactly. They don't have much information to go on but in their defense, everyone that was thought to be in Tina's Guild disappeared overnight, along with other students no one would've expected. Liz is still in shock over the fact that Cammie is missing and the only rational explanation is Tina's Guild. If that makes any sense to you…_

Part I

_The Beginning_

Chapter 5

_"…__like a terrified kitten…"_

"Hey there, Cammie," Eva grinned at the girl as she trotted into the kitchen after Wilhelm and Sabine. Eva was wearing a flamingo pink apron along and had a greasy spatula in one hand as the other was flipping a saucepan filled with bacon that hissed and sizzled.

Cammie's mouth watered. "Hi, Eva, what are you cooking? Do you want some help?"

Ava chuckled softly. "No, I'm good Cammie. I don't need any help but thank you for offering."

Cammie bobbed her head in acceptance before slinking towards the living room where she saw Wilhelm and Sabine. Tina was on the reclining chair, the boy Benjamin was sprawled out on the floor flipping through a magazine, and the girl with the brunette locks was probably Cadee. Tina looked up from her laptop, smiling.

"Morning, Cammie, how'd you sleep?" asked Tina.

Cammie blinked as she walked into the cozy living room dressed in warm green and brown. "I slept well, thank you." Cammie said before sitting down on the couch next to Wilhelm, who was crocheting.

"You crochet?" questioned Cammie as she saw the yarn and needles. Wilhelm nodded, silently concentrating as he began the beginnings of a sweater. "Huh, I'm just learning all new things about you, aren't I?"

The boy smirked.

"So – Cammie, is it?" the boy Benjamin looked up from the floor. "Benjamin Weber."

"Nice to meet you," Cammie grinned at the Light Elemental. Cadee was Fire, oddly enough; Eva was Water as was Sabine. Cammie then counted the people in her head, adding up to only six. There were eight to make a Guild – so, where were the last two?

"Does anyone know where Erin and Mick are?" inquired Tina.

Negative head shakes were passed around the room, Eva yelled from the kitchen, "Erin's outside tending to the garden and Mick went to the grocery store – I wanted some banana peppers and we didn't have any."

Tina nodded. "Alright," she called back. "How long was she gone though?" before getting up to walk towards the kitchen, where more delicious breakfast foods were emerging and filling up Cammie's nose, making her stomach growl with the need for food.

"I'm in the eighth grade," Benjamin supplied, blurting it out randomly as silence descended into the living room. The only one Cammie knew personally wasn't much of a talker to begin with, but Cammie loved Wilhelm all the same. "Cadee's a ninth grader."

"Can you tell?" Cadee asked, her tone oddly mournful. Cammie noticed that her eyes were a bright red and her caramel skin was looking flushed. "I think people can tell."

"They only tell if you act like that, you dolt." Benjamin said, rolling his eyes at the Fire Elemental. "Stop being so skittish, you're like a terrified kitten."

"Takes one to know one," snapped Cadee.

"Girls please, settle down." Sabine murmured from where she sat, on the other armchair, her eyes fixed on the tablet in her lap. "You're interrupting Blue Exorcist."

"I'm a boy!" yelled Benjamin, offended.

Sabine smirked. "Are you sure about that, Weber?"

Benjamin opened his mouth to retaliate with a sharp barb but someone came through the front door of the cottage, saying, "I have the seasonings and other condiments, Eva!"

"Oh, good," Eva came bustling out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron as she began to take bags out of Mick's hands. "Thanks so much, Mickey."

"No problem," Mick said as she yawned, blinking. She looked into the living room and her eyes widened slightly when she saw Cammie sitting on the couch. Then her frown split into a smile. "Hello Cammie, fancy seeing you here. How do you like Tridus so far?"

Cammie shrugged. "Well – you're a Guild – I don't know what other observations I'd have to give."

Mick pouted. "You'd be an awful spy."

Tina strolled out of the kitchen, rolling her eyes. "Ignore the Air Elemental – she's obsessed with spy novels and espionage. You'll get used to it."

"Observation is key," Mick stated. "As is lying, now that I think about it."

"Lie to me and see what happens?" said Tina, eyebrows raised and a cold look crossing over her face.

Cammie blinked, Wilhelm continued to create his sweater, Cadee whimpered, Benjamin shuddered, Sabine was too engrossed in her Anime to notice anything out of the ordinary, Eva was whistling "Pocketful of Sunshine" in the kitchen, and Mick flushed, paling dramatically as if thinking of what Tina would do to them if they ever lied.

Cammie didn't know – in fact, she didn't want to know.

"Breakfast is served," Eva yelled from the kitchen, which caused a stampede of hungry Elementals racing to make it to the breakfast table – even Sabine got up from her armchair, though Cammie could clearly see that her show was still playing.

As they all sat at the table, interacting like one big happy family, albeit a imperfect one, Cammie smiled softly.

_If this is what Guild life is like, _she thought when Benjamin passed her the bread basket. _I wouldn't mind it at all…not at all…_

Cammie ate and she thought. Her eyes widened when she took a bite of her scrambled eggs, the flavor bursting on her taste buds.

_What if…what if I make a Guild?_


End file.
